Our Song! Twilight Valentine Story!
by believeinthebeautyofdreams
Summary: What will happen if Bella asked Edward what is their signature song? Please read. I am bad at summaries. HEE HEE!


_**Hey Guys! Wanted to write this story since it is the time of LOVE!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**Me:I do not own Twilight.**_

_**Story based on the song: Our Song by Taylor Swift**_

*******************************************************************************************************************

(Bella's POV)

It's Valentine's Day! Yesterday, Edward told me that he had a special date planned for us. I hope he doesn't get me anything expensive. I was planning on just wearing a really cute top and jeans, but Alice had to go her way to get me this dress. Let me do my hair...... there that's better.

(DING DONG)

"Coming!"

"Let me get the door honey!" Charlie said.

"No dad, no!" I ran down before he could hurt him. Like he could. Sadly I tripped over nothing again.

Good thing Charlie caught me before I fell on my face. Who can walk in these shoes!? I finally got to the door and can't believe what I saw..........

I opened the door and stood the most handsome man in the world. He was wearing a black suit and blue tie. He had a big box of chocolate, roses, and a giant card that said I love you!! I can't believe what he did that. It was so beautiful. I started crying.

"Bella, love why are you crying? Did I do something wrong?" Edward said.

"No, I'm alright. I just can't believe that you did this just for me"

"Well, you are my one true love and this is Valentine's Day. You deserve everything in the world," Edward said.

"Come on you two. Get going," Charlie said.

"See ya later Char... dad."

"Yeah, later Bells," Charlie said.

So we went out to his Volvo and drove off to a restaurant.

"Edward, where are we going?"

"Well we are going to the first restaurant that we went to," Edward said.

"Really?!"

"Yes, the perfect place for today," Edward said.

We got there and I ordered everything that we got the last time. By the time _I_ was done eating it was already 11 o' clock.

"Come on, love. Let's go for a drive," Edward said.

"Ok, where?"

"I don't know down to the beach," Edward answered.

"ok,"

We got into the car and took a drive with the radio on. I got into the shotgun and let my hair run down. With Edward's left hand on the steering wheel and the other on my heart.(hee hee just like the song) I looked around the car and turned the radio down.

"Bella, love is something wrong? Edward asked.

"Nothing. I was just thinking how we don't have a song,"

"Well, how about this?" Edward said.

Right as he turned the radio Taylor Swift's song Our song came on.

_I was riding shotgun with my hair undone in the front seat of his car_

_He's got a one-hand feel on the steering wheel_

_The other on my heart_

_I look around, turn the radio down_

_He says baby is something wrong?_

_I say nothing I was just thinking how we don't have a song_

_And he says..._

_[Chorus:]_

_Our song is the slamming screen doors,_

_Sneakin' out late, tapping on your window_

_When we're on the phone and you talk real low_

_'cause it's late and your mama don't know_

_Our song is the way you laugh_

_The first date "man, I didn't kiss her, and I should have"_

_And when I got home ... before I said amen_

_Asking God if he could play it again_

_I was walking up the front porch steps after everything that day_

_Had gone all wrong and been trampled on_

_And lost and thrown away_

_Got to the hallway, well on my way to my lovin' bed_

_I almost didn't notice all the roses_

_And the note that said..._

_[Chorus]_

_I've heard every album, listened to the radio_

_Waited for something to come along_

_That was as good as our song..._

_Cause_

_[Chorus]_

_I was riding shotgun with my hair undone_

_In the front seat of his car_

_I grabbed a pen and an old napkin_

_And I wrote down our song_

"How about that? Can that be our song?" Edward asked.

"Yes" I started crying again.

"Are you alright? It can be a different song if you want." Edward said.

"No, no it's tears of joy."

"Oh good," Edward said.

After the song ended, the radio announcer said.

"That song was played for Bella Swan from Edward Cullen. Hope you are listening Bella. He is one special guy."

"WHAT? You planned that,"

"Yeah, just another present for you," Edward said.

" I LOVE YOU!" I just wanted to bounce on him. Which I did do.

"Come on, love. I need to drive this car," Edward said.

"Well you are a vampire right? You can drive it with your eyes close,"

"No exactly," Edward said.

"Oh right," I got down.

We finally got there and so we took a stroll down the beach. Running in the water and splashing each other.

We just layed there and stared at the stars.

"Time to go home," Edward said.'

"But I don't want to," I started pouting.

"Oh no, that is not going to work," Edward said.

So we got home and I ran up to my house with Edward not far behind.

"Good night, love," Edward said.

"Good night,"

As I got into my room, I saw something that I could believe what I saw. (_I was walking up the front_ _porch steps after everything that day_

_Had gone all wrong and been trampled on_

_And lost and thrown away_

_Got to the hallway, well on my way to my lovin' bed_

_I almost didn't notice all the roses_

_And the note that said...Our song is the slamming screen doors,_

_Sneakin' out late, tapping on your window_

_When we're on the phone and you talk real low_

_'cause it's late and your mama don't know_

_Our song is the way you laugh_

_The first date "man, I didn't kiss her, and I should have"_

_And when I got home ... before I said amen_

_Asking God if he could play it again) _

There on my bed was rose pedals everywhere and a note that said. "Bella, you are the one person that I want to spend my life with. If you will do me the honor, Bella Marie Swan, soon to be Bella Marie Cullen, will you marry me? Don't worry I have already asked Charlie." I couldn't believe it. Just as I turned around. There stood Edward on one knee and having a box with a ring that had a diamond as big as my fist.

"So will you marry me?" Edward asked.

I started crying for the third time tonight.

"YES............ yes yes yes yes!"

"Finally!" Edward said.

He put the ring on my finger and we layed in bed together for the rest of the night.

This is one of the best nights of my life.

Bella Marie Cullen and Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. That has a ring to it doesn't it.

*******************************************************************************************************************

**So what do you think of my story? It was a one time thing. **

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Love and peace out, **

**EdwardCullenSupporter95.**

**P.S. This is my version of how Edward should have asked Bella to marry him. **

_**Happy**__**Valentine's day!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_


End file.
